Ma voie du ninja
by Gennaria
Summary: À 15 ans, Laurence est une genin de Konoha depuis deux ans et assiste à la nomination des nouveaux ninjas, dont son cousin Sasuke fait partit. Toute excitée entre exécuter des missions avec ses amis et ses visites à la boutique de Jack, sur Terre, Laurence ne se rend pas compte des complots qui se préparent dans les autres pays.
1. Prologue

**MA VOIE DU NINJA**

Mot de l'auteur !

Salut! Voici le prologue de ma première fanfic en espérant que vous aller aimer et m'envoyer beaucoup de commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou constructifs, ça va me faire très plaisir.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue

J'ai levé les yeux vers le ciel, où qu'on ne vît que la lune, pleine et blanche, seule maîtresse du firmament vide d'étoiles.

Je me suis éloignée de _sa_ maison et je me suis mise à courir, plus épuisée que jamais, malgré la douleur atroce de mes avant-bras. Je me suis hâtée, sans m'arrêter, _le_ cherchant des yeux et enjambant les cadavres sans leur accorder un seul regard.

Tournant à un coin de rue, je _l'ai_ trouvé sur le sol sale, évanoui. En me ruant vers _lui_ , j'ai senti des larmes glisser le long de mes joues. Je suis tombée à genoux près de lui et je _l'ai_ examiné. J'ai pensé pendant cinq bonnes secondes qu' _il_ était mort. Alors, je _l'ai_ pris dans mes bras brûlés et ensanglantés et j'ai vérifié s' _il_ était encore en vie. Heureusement, si ! J'en ai soupiré de soulagement.

J'ai levé de nouveau le regard vers la lune, à demi cachée par les fils d'un poteau électrique. C'est alors que j'ai vu une silhouette sombre accroupie sur le sommet dudit poteau, contrastant parfaitement avec la blancheur de l'énorme astre lunaire derrière elle. L'ombre est partie aussitôt que je l'ai repérée, mais j'ai eu tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une lueur rouge sur son visage.

J'ai su en mon for intérieur de qui il s'agissait. Mes yeux se sont noyés de nouvelles larmes, maintenant qu'elles avaient une raison valable de tomber.

* * *

Mot de fin de chapitre!

Alors, vous avez aimé? J'aime bien être mystérieuse dans mes prologues. Il y a plus de suspense et ça incite le lecteur à continuer.

On se revoit pour le chapitre 1! :)


	2. Chapitre 1

Mot de l'auteur _

Salut, je suis de retour pour vous présenter le chapitre 1 de ma fanfic. En espérant que vous allez aimer, mais surtout rire à mes passages humorisques.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le garçon sans bandeau

— Hey, Laurence!

Je sortis de mes pensées et fixai la personne qui m'avait interpellée.

— Ça fait au moins dix minutes qu'on t'appelle.

— Tu exagères, Lee! le corrigea Tenten, mécontente, ça ne fait que cinq minutes!

— Ça revient au même, lança Lee en balançant l'air de sa main.

— Désolée, m'excusai-je, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

— Encore ce flashback? devina Rock Lee.

Je hochai la tête pour affirmer son propos. Faut croire qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

— C'est juste un souvenir, Lee. On va pas en faire toute une histoire, pas vrai, Neji? demanda Tenten en jetant un regard audit Neji, assis sur le même tronc d'arbre depuis qu'on s'est levés, ce matin, à l'endroit même qu'on s'est installés pour la nuit, hier.

Mais ce dernier l'ignora totalement. Tenten allait insister quand Lee tenta de défendre mon propos.

— Juste un souvenir? Tenten, c'est loin d'être juste un souvenir! La pauvre, elle était traumatisée.

— Mais ça fait cinq ans de ça! dit-elle, énervée.

J'observai, ennuyée, mon meilleur ami d'enfance et ma BFF se disputer pour la énième fois. Je repensai à mon flashback. Comme Tenten vient tout juste de le mentionner, j'avais 10 ans, lorsque ça s'est produit. Et ça m'avait vraiment traumatisée! Ça m'a empêché de dormir pendant des années. J'imagine que c'est le cas aussi pour Sasuke.

J'interrompis le flot de mes pensées pour remarquer que Neji n'avait toujours pas bougé, parlé ou encore tenté d'arrêter les deux autres, qui continuaient de se chamailler comme deux gamins. Je me levai donc et vins m'assoeir aux côtés du génie.

— Est-ce que tout va bien, Neji? lui demandai-je, t'es pas très bavard.

Lee et Tenten cessèrent aussitôt de gesticuler et nous regardèrent.

— T'as jamais remarqué que Neji est toujours comme ça. Neji reste Neji.

Le neveu du chef du clan Hyuga leva les yeux et fusilla du regard le comique qui venait de parler.

— La ferme, idiot!

Ensuite, il me regarda pour me répondre, avec cet air neutre qu'il a toujours :

— Tout va bien. J'étais en train de réfléchir.

— Un autre qui était perdu dans ses pensées, le taquina Tenten.

Neji se contenta de la regarder sans rien dire et je décidai de m'éloigner pour revenir vers mon sac. J'entrepris de tresser ma longue chevelure brune ondulée pour le retour au village.

— Allons-y! Si on part tout de suite, on va arriver à temps, déclarai-je, les mains dans mes cheveux.

— À temps pour quoi? demanda mon meilleur ami.

— T'es débile ou quoi? s'énerva Tenten.

— À la nomination des nouveaux ninjas, crétin, soupira Neji, plutôt découragé de devoir expliquer une évidence à son coéquipier.

— Entre autre celle de Sasuke, achevai-je.

Nous terminâmes de nous préparer et nous partîmes vers le village de Konoha.

XXX

— On est arrivés? demanda Lee pour la troisième fois.

— Non, soupira Tenten.

Une minute plus tard…

— Et là?

— Non, pas encore, lâcha Neji, hésitant entre l'ennui total ou la frustration.

Je vais le frapper s'il continue!

Une autre minute plus tard…

— Et main…

Je vais le tuer! Je n'entendis pas qu'il répète une sixième fois, je me retournai brusquement vers lui et j'éclatai!

— Putain, Lee! Non, on est pas encore arrivés! Tu vas arrêter avec ça? Tu sais pourtant où se trouve le village. Ma foi, tais-toi, on se croirait dans Sherk!

— Dans quoi? s'étonnèrent les trois autres.

— Laissez faire.

— Tu viens juste d'inventer ça, hein? lança Rock Lee.

— Non et j'ai dit de laisser faire, dis-je, emmerdée.

XXX

— On est arrivés! s'écria joyeusement Lee, en voyant les portes du village, en levant son poing vers le haut.

— Oui, marmonna Neji, je vis qu'il était plus capable de le supporter, on est finalement arrivés et maintenant, par pitié, tais-toi!

Nous nous approchâmes des grandes portes vertes, bien ouvertes aux visiteurs et aux ninjas qui rentraient de mission. Genre, nous. Lee nous suivit, toujours aussi joyeux, en marchant d'une manière étrange, à quatre pattes, probablement une nouvelle technique d'entraînement. Ma foi, on dirait qu'il a trop mangé de chocolat, énervé comme il est. Je me suis abstenue de le dire à haute voix, car ils ne m'auraient probablement pas compris, une fois de plus.

Les autres et moi franchîmes les portes et on admira l'architecture des bâtiments. Les deux ninjas qui montent la garde, à l'entrée du village, en permanence nous remarquèrent et nous envoyèrent la main, heureux qu'on soit rentrés.

— Je vais dire à Maman qu'on est rentrés, déclarai-je en sortant mon cellulaire tout en faisant signe à Izumo et Kotetsu.

— Je dois avouer que c'est pratique, ce petit bidule, affirma Tenten, en sortant le sien.

— Bon, je vais y aller, lâcha Neji, les yeux sur son portable, mon père veut que je rentre tout de suite.

— Pourquoi? Tu vas pas à la cérémonie? demandai-je, genre, tu vas pas voir Hinata?

— Mon oncle y va déjà et apparemment, mon père voudrait me parler. En tout cas, on se retrouve au bureau du Hokage dans trente minutes.

Et Neji nous quittâmes et nous poursuivîmes vers l'académie des ninjas.

XXX

— Bon, vois si tu l'entends, me conseilla Lee, en arrivant près de l'académie où plein d'enfants et d'adultes étaient rassemblés.

Je hochai la tête et me concentrai.

« Sasuke? »

« Il était temps que t'arrives! Je suis entouré par une bande de filles hystériques. Aide-moi! »

J'entendis dans le ton de sa voix qu'il était ennuyé, un peu comme moi tout à l'heure.

« Wô! Calme-toi! J'arrive! »

— Alors, où il est? m'interrogea Lee.

— Il est là-dedans, répondis-je, en pointant dans la foule, et il a besoin de moi.

Alors, je m'élançai vers le troupeau de gens devant moi. Les deux autres me suivirent et bientôt, on se retrouva perdus dans le groupe de personnes. Je tentai de repérer Sasuke, me disant que je n'aurais pas de misère à le trouver entouré de filles en chaleur.

Mais, contrairement à mes espérances, j'eus du mal à m'orienter, surtout que je me sens mal à l'aise quand il y a trop de gens autour de moi. Ça me donne toujours le tournis et je déteste ça.

Je m'arrêtai un instant pour me calmer. En regardant autour de moi, je me rendis compte que j'avais perdu Lee et Tenten. C'est alors que j'aperçus Naruto — le Naruto Uzumaki — assis sur une balançoire en bois retenue par une simple corde à environ cinq bons mètres de moi.

Ce petit gars, tout le monde le connaît. Déjà, il est célèbre pour toutes ses conneries. Disons que les habitants du village ne l'apprécient pas beaucoup.

Je remarquai, pendant que je l'observais depuis une minute environ, que Naruto semblait triste, ce qui est étrange, car tout le monde autour de nous aborde des sourires, heureux d'avoir reçu leur bandeau et avoir été admis.

Wô, attendez une minute! Maintenant que j'y pense, Naruto n'a pas de bandeau. Tout ce qu'il a sur la tête c'est seulement ces lunettes vertes et blanches. Et s'il en n'avait pas eu? Je décidai d'en parler à Sasuke.

«Attends, tu t'inquiètes pour ce crétin?»

«Peu importe! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé?»

«Il a pas eu son diplôme, car il a pas réussi l'exam. C'est tout ce que je sais. Et maintenant, viens m'aider! Elles commencèrent sérieusement à m'énerver.»

«Ok, ok, j'arrive!»

Je m'apprêtai à aller le rejoindre pour qu'il arrête de se plaindre, quand j'entendis deux filles parler entre elles. Je sentis la colère m'envahir juste à les écouter.

— C'est le fameux garçon?

— Ouais, le seul à avoir été recalé.

— Ah, c'est bien fait pour lui!

— Tu imagines ce qui se passerait s'il devenait un ninja lui aussi…

La fille ne finit pas sa phrase, car elle s'est aperçue que j'écoutais leur conversation. Alors, les deux filles me fixèrent.

Là, j'en ai assez entendu. Je me contentai de les fusiller du regard et repartis à la recherche de Sasuke. Il a raison, je m'inquiète vraiment pour Naruto.

XXX

— Enfin! s'exclama Sasuke, en me voyant arriver et apparemment, je suis en retard, car, maintenant que je regarde, il y a plus aucunes admiratrices dans le coin, t'étais où, merde? L'imbécile, ta meilleure amie et Lily m'ont déjà trouvé et c'est grâce au crétin que j'y pus échapper à ces folles.

Ah, ce Sasuke, toujours aussi tendre avec les filles!

— Tu sais bien que je me perds facilement dans la foule, répondis-je.

Ma mère, Lily, s'approcha pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je répondis à son étreinte. Ben quoi, elle reste ma mère, même si elle est la chef du clan Kinari!

Maman est encore une très belle femme malgré ses trente-trois ans. Elle m'a eu à 18 ans. Faut croire que c'était le grand amour entre elle et mon père. D'ailleurs, ces deux-là formaient une petite bande d'amis avec les parents de Lee, de Sasuke, le sensei de Lee, Tenten et Neji, Gai Maito et un ninja tout de même célèbre à Konoha, Kakashi Hatake, sans oublier ses défunts amis.

Sinon, pour l'apparence, je suis le portail craché de ma mère : cheveux bruns chocolat bouclés et yeux noisette. Je ne ressemble pas du tout à mon père, Takashiro ''Shiro'' Uchiwa. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tout le monde dans la famille me dit que j'ai hérité plus des Kinari que des Uchiwa. Pour commencer, je possède les six valeurs primordiales du clan de ma mère: le courage, l'amour, la justice, la loyauté, la générosité et pour finir, la gentillesse.

Ouais, je suis née pour être une Kinari, quoique j'ai quand même eu quelque chose de mon père : mon côté sarcastique et ma détermination.

Lily me lâcha et s'empressa de frotter le haut de ma robe de ninja bleue, où on voyait le symbole des Kinari sur le dos, pour enlever de la poussière, imaginaire, à mon avis. Je la regardai faire en soupirant. Elle ne changera donc jamais.

— Bien, va donc faire ton rapport à ton grand-père, me dit-elle.

— Techniquement, Hiruzen est pas mon grand-père, c'est juste le mari de Grand-mère.

— C'est aussi le 3e hokage, ajoura Lee.

On l'ignora. Tout le monde sait que ce mariage rappelait de terribles souvenirs à ma mère.

— Je sais, ma chérie, mais tu étais si jeune quand mon père est mort, déclara maman avec un sanglot discret dans sa voix.

Voilà, c'est reparti. Quand on commençait à en parler, Lily essayait de son mieux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. C'était difficile pour elle.

Faut la comprendre un peu, non? Elle a perdu son père, mon grand-père biologique, Haru Kinari, pendant l'attaque du démon renard à neuf queues. C'était il y a 13 ans. J'avais seulement deux ans à l'époque et Sasuke avait à peine cinq mois.

Ensuite, la pauvre perd son mari après le massacre des Uchiwa. Il est pas mort, mais disparu. Disons qu'on a plus eu de nouvelles de lui et de Robb, le père de Lee, environ un an après leur départ. Ils étaient partis sur les traces de l'assassin et de son complice. J'ai une petite idée qui était l'assassin, mais je n'en avais parlé à personne. C'était trop douloureux!

Mon dernier souvenir de mon père c'était quand il m'avait offert mon collier avec les deux symboles des Kinari et des Uchiwa pour toujours me rappeler que je suis les deux et pas juste du clan de maman.

Nous ne l'avons plus jamais revu après ça…

— Laurence?

— Hein, quoi? fis-je en revenant à la réalité.

— Rien, répondit Tenten, t'étais dans la lune, comme toujours, mais t'inquiètes, t'as rien raté. On expliquait juste notre mission à ta mère et Sasuke.

Notre mission consistait d'escorter une personne très importante du village d'Uzuchio, au pays des Tourbillons. Drôle de nom, je sais. On a des noms de pays un peu étranges, mais qui ont quand même rapport. Sinon, après on est repartis vers Konoha pour arriver à temps pour la cérémonie.

— Bon et bien, on va y aller, nous. Il faut qu'on aille rejoindre Neji, commençai-je, en prenant Sasuke dans mes bras pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux en lui lançant sur un ton fier, good job, mon gars!

Sasuke se dégagea, en murmurant de le lâcher.

— Reviens après, ma chérie, me dit maman, on va souper chez les Sarutobi pour célébrer la nomination de Sasuke.

— Ok, Maman.

Alors, nous partîmes vers le bureau du Hokage. Je regardai de nouveau vers la balançoire, mais Naruto n'y était plus. Je continuai donc mon chemin.

XXX

Je sortis de la maison et me mis à marcher un bon cinq minutes avant d'atteindre les rues vides du village. Je levai les yeux vers la lune. Ce soir, c'est une pleine lune. C'est exactement la même que cette nuit-là.

Je continuai de marcher, en me perdant dans mes pensées. Je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Donc, je suis sortie dehors pour aller me balader.

Je me remémorai la soirée chez les Sarutobi. J'avais revu mon cousin par alliance, Konohamaru. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien, d'ailleurs, il a pas cessé de me tenir la main et de me faire la conversation, en autre pour éviter de faire face à son ''garde du corps''. Ah, ce cher Ebisu! J'ai pitié de lui. Il doit toujours courir après Konohamaru en l'appelant constamment « honorable petit-fils! ».

Ma foi, si j'avais un garde du corps comme ça qui m'appellerait « honorable petite-fille », je crois que je vais devenir folle. Je n'aurai jamais la paix!

Je me mis à rire toute seule! Il aurait toujours ce garde du corps pour nous accompagner en mission. Euh finalement, non, pas de garde du corps pour moi, je vais m'en passer.

— T'es sûr? demanda une voix.

Je la reconnue aussitôt. C'était celle d'Iruka.

— Je te le dis. _Il_ l'a volé.

Lui, c'est Mizuki-sensei. Et qui a volé quoi?

Je partis donc les rejoindre pour en savoir plus.

— Hey, les gars! Qu'est qui se passe?

— Laurence? Mais que fais-tu là? me lança Iruka, surpris de voir, et en pyjama en plus.

Mais d'où vient cette familiarité entre nous? C'est simple. Disons que quand je suis sortie de l'académie, il y a deux ans, on est resté en contact et on est devenus des amis quand même proches. Le problème c'est qu'il est professeur, je le vois pas souvent. Je parle d'Iruka, hein? Sans oublier que mes parents étaient amis avec ses parents qui sont morts pendant l'attaque du Démon renard à neuf queues, ce qui a facilité notre relation.

L'autre, Mizuki-sensei, j'y fais pas confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon instinct m'a toujours dit de me tenir loin de lui. Et aussi, son regard en ce moment me fait froid dans le dos. Et le fait que j'étais en petit pyjama d'été, camisole incluse, n'arrangeait pas la situation.

— Pas important! Explique-moi ce qui se passe, exigeai-je, en tentant de me concentrer sur Iruka et d'ignorer le regard agaçant de Mizuki.

— C'est Naruto, me répondit mon ami, il a volé le rouleau des techniques interdites.

QUOI?! Non, mais je rêve! Il n'a pas fait ça, quand même!

* * *

Mot de fin de chapitre! _

Voilà, vous en pensez quoi? J'imagine que vous avez ri pendant l'intro avec Rock Lee. Personnellement, c'est un de mes personnages préférés.

Encore merci de me suivre et de m'envoyer des commentaires.

On se revoit vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 2!

Gennaria xxx


	3. Chapter 2

Mot de l'auteur _

Salut, je suis de retour en vous présentant le chapitre 2 de ma fanfic sur l'univers de Naruto. J'espère que vous allez aimer! J'avoue que j'ai travaillé fort sur ce chapitre, cela a même empiété sur mon temps de cégep. Mais bon, je l'ai enfin fini et je vous montre ça! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2

Persévérance

J'y crois pas! Il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux?!

Et pour ce qui est de ce rouleau, je ne suis pas idiote. Je sais très bien de quoi il s'agit. Je suis tout de même la petite-fille par alliance du Hokage.

Je suivis donc Iruka et Mizuki, ce sale type qui n'arrête pas de me reluquer. Oui, j'ai juste mon pyjama sur le dos, mais j'ai quand même mon bandeau ninja attaché sur ma cuisse. D'ailleurs, pourquoi je l'ai mis là? J'allais me coucher… Bon, ok, je l'ai mis au cas où…

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes dans une grande cours où plusieurs genins sont rassemblés devant Hiruzen. Ils semblent tellement absorbés par leur conversation que les ninjas nous ont même pas remarqués, encore moins mon grand-père.

Ces genins discutent ou plutôt s'obstinent sur le crime que Naruto a commis. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à l'entente de ces injures contre le jeune garçon. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à la fin?

Hiruzen, lui, les écoute, préférant garder le silence pendant que tout le monde gesticulent. Soudain, il leva la main, signe que mon grand-père veut qu'ils se taisent.

Le Hokage leur ordonna de ramener Naruto et tous partirent, chacun dans leur direction. Je restai avec Hiruzen et c'est alors qu'il me remarqua.

— Bonsoir, Laurence. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, ce soir, déclara-t-il de sa voix solennelle, et surtout dans cette tenue.

Mais pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça? Je suis juste en pyjama. C'est pas comme si je portais de la lingerie.

— Oublie-ça, répondis-je, sinon, j'ai appris ce que Naruto a fait et je pense que vous êtes trop durs avec lui.

— Que veux-tu dire? me demanda-t-il.

— Je suis sûre que Naruto a volé le rouleau en ignorant les conséquences. Tu le sais comme moi qu'il a pas reçu son diplôme et encore moins son bandeau.

— Viens-en au fait, s'il te plait?

Ah, les vieux qui comprennent jamais rien. Rassurez-vous, j'aime bien Hiruzen et je le respecte. Ouais, j'ai pas trop le choix, il est quand même mon Hokage! Mais revenons à Hiruzen.

Je vins alors au fait, de manière assez sérieuse et sincère.

— Il a volé le rouleau, car il voulait améliorer son expérience et apprendre de nouvelles techniques pour justement être diplômer.

— Oui, en effet, tu as probablement raison, mais comme tu le sais très bien, cela va être difficile de convaincre le village.

— Ne t'inquiète pas! lançai-je en lui tournant le dos, je sais qu'un jour, le village de Konoha va reconnaître sa valeur.

Ainsi, sur ces belles paroles, je partis à la recherche de Naruto.

XXX

Je cours depuis dix minutes, mais je ne trouve pas Naruto. Ça en devient laçant. De pas retrouver Naruto, je veux dire. J'aime bien me promener dans la forêt bordant Konoha et de sauter d'arbre en arbre.

J'entendis soudain la voix froide et menaçante de Mizuki. Je m'approchai assez pour le voir. Quand je vins à porter de tir, je me cachai derrière le tronc d'un arbre. Je fis alors le signe du jutsu de l'invisibilité avec mes mains.

Il s'agit du pouvoir héréditaire de mon clan, comme l'est le Sharigan pour les Uchiwa. Malheureusement, je l'ai pas, car je suis qu'à demie Uchiwa, enfin, c'est ma théorie.

J'ai le type de chakra de l'air. Ce qui explique le fait que je peux me rendre invisible. Ainsi, mes adversaires ne peuvent pas me trouver. C'est très pratique pour une embuscade!

Apparemment, Mizuki n'est pas seul. Je me concentrai pour mieux entendre.

— Il veut le rouleau pour lui tout seul!

C'est la voix d'Iruka. Il est dans le coin? Je n'eus pas le temps de me questionner davantage que Mizuki reprit :

— Si c'est la vérité que tu veux entendre, eh bien, tu vas l'avoir.

Quelle vérité? Attendez, ça serait pas _la_ vérité? J'entendis mon ami protester face au discourt de son «collègue». Ouais, je crois bien que c'est ce que je pense… n'est-ce pas?

Mizuki continua à parler sans prendre compte de l'avertissement d'Iruka et on dirait qu'il parle à une autre personne. Et si c'était… Naruto?

Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre. Une jeune voix masculine paniquée. Je faillis m'exclamer de surprise en comprenant que c'était Naruto qui venait de parler.

— Ce serment défend à quiconque de te révéler que tu es en réalité l'esprit du renard à neuf queues.

Ça y est, il l'a dit! Ce crétin l'a dit! Je tentai de réprimer ma colère. Il a osé lui balancer l'horrible vérité en plein dans la face! Je vais me le faire, ce salaud!

Je continuai de le maudire intérieurement. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer le visage de Naruto en ce moment. Comment il peut être surpris ou outré! Son sursaut de surprise me le confirma. Croyez-moi, ce Mizuki est mort.

Par curiosité, j'inspectai les lieux. Ce sale traître se tient sur la branche tout juste à côté de moi. Si j'avais été visible, il m'aurait vu.

Il confirma ce qu'il disait avec un regard dément. Ça y est, j'ai compris… il est fou! Je décidai de regarder vers le sol. Iruka était appuyé contre la paroi d'une maison en bois, pris par des kunais (je vais le tuer ce Mizuki!). Naruto, lui, est loin de lui, le rouleau attaché sur son dos. Le pauvre a les yeux exorbités tellement il est perturbé.

Je sentis la colère gronder en moi comme le tonnerre. Elle va sortir si je la retiens pas. Mizuki continua encore et toujours de lâcher toutes les insultes qu'il lui passe par la tête.

J'observai, le cœur serré, Naruto qui verse des larmes. J'avais de la peine pour lui. Si Sasuke l'apprend, j'ai une petit idée du comment il va réagir. Par contre, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Naruto dégage une quantité énorme de chakra. Intéressant…

— Ton heure a sonné, Naruto! s'écria Mizuki, en tournoyant un shuriken géant.

Attendez une seconde! On dit pas cette phrase quand on veut tuer quelqu'un?! Merde, il veut le tuer! Je savais bien qu'on pouvait pas lui faire confiance!

Je regardai donc la situation, pour rester cachée, mais surtout pour observer les événements. Il lança donc son shuriken vers Naruto. Contrairement à mes espérances — Wow, c'est commun aujourd'hui!— de regarder ce qui se passe, je détournai les yeux.

Soudain, le sifflement de l'objet s'arrêta. J'ouvris donc les paupières. Le gros shuriken a atteint une cible, mais pas celle que voulait… je veux plus prononcer son nom, il me donne envie de vomir. En fait, au lieu de toucher Naruto, il a eu à la place… IRUKA?!

Un peu plus et je criais à haute voix. Disons que j'aimerais pas me faire repérer. À qui la faute, le shuriken de ce traître est incrusté dans le dos de mon ami.

Je continuai d'observer la scène devant moi. Naruto s'était rendu compte que son professeur l'avait protégé et qui avait pris le coup à sa place. Je remarquai qu'Iruka dit quelque chose ou plutôt avoue quelque chose. Il explique qu'au fond, Naruto et lui sont pareils. Mon ami a aussi perdu ses parents lors de l'attaque du démon renard à neuf queues.

C'est alors que je vis quelque chose de brillant tomber sur le visage de Naruto, j'en conclus que c'est des larmes. Iruka est donc en train de pleurer. Pauvre Iruka! C'est assez émouvant pour que je me mette aussi à pleurer. Mais je le fis point. J'affichai plutôt un sourire sincère. Quelle scène touchante!

Mais mon sourire se fana. Ouais, il a fallu que Mizuki éclate de rire pour gâcher l'atmosphère! Est-ce que j'ai déjà mentionné que j'allais le tuer, ce type?

— Ah, ça, c'est la meilleure! Iruka te déteste depuis que le démon renard qui est en toi a tué ses parents. Il dit ça seulement pour récupérer le rouleau.

J'éclatai de colère. Personne s'attaque ni insulte mes amis sous mes yeux. Mais il a donc pas de cœur, ce mec à la con? Là, il faut que j'agisse, dans le bien de Naruto et d'Iruka.

— Mais tu vas te taire, à la fin, sale traître!? lançai-je en me montrant aux autres.

J'administrai un direct sur le nez de ce crétin, qui recula sous le choc. Il me regarda d'un regard ahuri. Moi, je lui répondis avec une lueur de colère et de malice dans les yeux.

— Ça, c'est pour Iruka! dis-je en lui balançant un coup de genou sur le visage. Ce salaud s'envola vers le sol, à peine à cinq mètres d'Iruka.

Naruto s'enfuit aussitôt vers les arbres. Alors, je descendis de ma branche et m'approcha d'Iruka, le regard inquiet.

— Ça va? Tu voudrais un peu d'aide?

Il fit non de la tête et tenta de se relever en retirant le shuriken de son dos, les dents serrées par la douleur.

— Tu as vu son regard? C'était celui d'une bête féroce.

Ah, il a déjà oublié mon existence, c'est magnifique! Mais attendez une minute… wow, je rêve ou il a traité Naruto de bête?

— Je t'ai pas dit de te taire, salaud? grognai-je.

Mais il m'ignora. Oui, c'est confirmé, il se fiche de moi. Même avec la raclée que je lui ai faite, il se fout de moi! Wow! Sinon, il se contente plutôt de fixer Iruka qui lance le shuriken vers lui en s'écriant :

— Non, il est pas comme ça!

Entièrement d'accord! Mais le traître l'esquiva l'arme. Il expliqua aussi que pour récupérer le rouleur, il va devoir éliminer Naruto. Je vais pas le laisser faire! Si il croit que je vais simplement me contenter de le regarder faire, il se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au nerf optique! Iruka a l'air d'être de mon avis, à voir le regard qu'il a.

Soudain, Mizuki s'enfuit, il est partit tuer Naruto. Wow, tu sais mon gars que tu peux aller en prison pour le meurtre d'un mineur! T'es dans la merde!

Nous partîmes donc de nouveau à la recherche de Naruto.

XXX

Nous trouvâmes Naruto les premiers. Il était accroupi derrière un arbre, bien caché dans le feuillage verdâtre des feuilles.

— Tout va bien, Naruto, tenta de le rassurer Iruka, je me charge de Mizuki,

Mon ami nous expliqua son plan et fila. Je restai donc seule avec Naruto, qui serre le rouleau dans ses bras.

— Salut, moi, c'est Laurence, du clan Kinari. Sais-tu qui je suis?

— T'es la petite-fille par alliance du Hokage et je pense bien la cousine de Sasuke.

— Oui, c'est ça.

— Pourquoi t'es là, Laurence? Pourquoi tu étais avec Iruka-sensei?

— Je suis venue premièrement, car j'arrive pas à dormir et deuxièmement, car je m'inquiétais pour toi. C'est étrange, hein?

— Tu t'inquiétais pour moi? s'étonna Naruto.

— Ouais. Ce n'est pas ta faute, le fait que t'as ce monstre en toi, expliquai-je en pointant son ventre, les gens ont tendance d'émettre une conclusion hâtive sans vraiment y réfléchir.

On entendit des bruits et des voix, ce qui mit fin à notre conversation. Les voilà…

— Restons caché, murmurai-je à Naruto en nous rendant invisibles tous les deux.

Mizuki er Iruka ont repris leur apparence normale et discutent. Au fur et à mesure dans la conversation, Iruka laissa entendre qu'il est de l'avis de ce connard à propos du fait que Naruto voulais avoir le rouleur pour se venger et bla bla bla… Ce qui blessa Naruto. Alors, je lui murmurai :

— Écoute pas ce connard. Concentre-toi plus sur ce qu'Iruka a à dire. Il te déteste pas autant que tu le crois.

Naruto hocha la tête et attendit la suite.

— L'esprit du renard ferait sans doute ce que tu dis. Mais certainement par Naruto. C'est un garçon honnête. L'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école. Il travaille vraiment très dur pour y arriver. Il y met tout son cœur, parfois sans réfléchir. Pourtant, personne le reconnaît à sa juste valeur. Mais, par contre, il sait très bien ce qu'est la souffrance humaine. Il n'a rien à voir avec l'esprit du renard. Il est Naruto Uzumaki du village Konoha.

Eh oui! Il a entièrement raison! Je tournai la tête vers Naruto et je remarquai qu'il a commencé à pleurer. Je lui souris.

— Tu vois? Ton cher Iruka-sensei croit en toi. Et moi aussi.

Naruto me sourit à travers ses larmes. Je crois bien que c'est le signe que nous sommes devenus amis. Génial!

Outré, Mizuki prit le second shuriken qu'il porte et le lança vers Iruka, faible, assis au pied d'un arbre. Au moment où mon ami allait y passer, Naruto frappa Mizuki dont bon coup de tête et le traître s'envola vers le fond de la clairière. Ce qui fit éviter le coup mortel à Iruka.

Je redeviens visible et affichai un sourire satisfait en lançant :

— Prends ça, connard!

Je m'approchai d'Iruka et l'aidai à se relever. Naruto, lui, observe Mizuki. J'ai aucune idée comment il le regarde, mais si j'en crois sa déclaration, c'est avec du mépris et de la colère.

Ils discutèrent, lançant menace après menace. Soudain, notre jeune ami mit ses doigts de façon à faire un jutsu. Serait-ce une nouvelle technique apprise en lisant le rouleau?

En effet, une multitude de clones de Naruto nous entourâmes de partout. Bien joué, Naruto! Tu fais moins le malin, hein, Mizuki?! En même pas cinq secondes, les doubles de Naruto le mirent KO. Wow!

Quand Mizuki fut hors de combat, les Naruto disparurent dans un nuage de poussière. Et il ne resta que le vrai Naruto.

— Je crois que je suis allé un peu fort! sourit-il en se grattant la tête.

— T'inquiète, Naruto. On va pouvoir l'amener en prison tranquillement, répondis-je, avec le même entrain.

J'amenai donc Iruka à Naruto qui demanda si tout allait bien. C'est le cas, ben à moitié. Iruka n'est pas trop mal, si on trouve des soins Naruto, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, avoua mon ami.

Ce dernier demanda à son élève de fermer les yeux. C'est ce qu'il fit et Iruka lui enleva ses lunettes pour lui mettre… son bandeau ninja!

Je souris à Iruka, contente qu'il ait changé d'avis. Lorsque le professeur lui accorda de rouvrir les yeux. Naruto fit ce qu'il demande et l'observa, attendant qu'il parle.

— Félicitation! Tu as été admis.

— Super! C'est pas trop tôt! Hihihi!

— Ouais, tu le mérites. Bravo! le complimentai-je.

Naruto ne dit plus un mot, tellement il est estomaqué.

— Alors, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller fêter ça, en allant aller manger un bol de nouilles.

— Excellente idée, Iruka! m'exclamai-je, je suis partante!

Ce fut seulement vingt secondes plus tard que Naruto réagit enfin en sautant sur son professeur, en s'écriant «Merci, Iruka-sensei!»

J'éclatai de rire à ce moment-là. Et enfin, je réalisai quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne plaira pas à ma mère : J'AI PAS DORMI DE LA NUIT!

* * *

Mot de fin de chapitre

Voilà, ça été long, mais le voilà enfin là. En espérant que vous avez aimé. N'oubliez pas les commentaires!

On se revoit pour le chapitre 3! )


	4. Chapter 3

Mot de l'auteur_

Je suis de retour avec mon chapitre 3 de fini d'écrire. Je suis vraiment désolée de l'énorme retard, mais j'ai connu une session plus travaillante que jamais et j'imagine que c'est ce qui m'attend pour la prochaine. Mais sachez que je vous ai pas oublié! J'ai pensé à vous et j'ai pu finir le chapitre.

En espérant que vous allez l'aimer!

* * *

Chapitre 3

Une équipe du tonnerre

J'AI PAS DORMI DE LA NUIT! Ma mère va me tuer en apprenant ça. Encore plus en sachant que j'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver mes amis.

Je pris une bonne inspiration. Il faut bien que j'y retourne. Donc, je dis au revoir aux garçons en leur promettant de les rejoindre plus tard pour aller manger un bol de nouilles et je bondis hors de la forêt.

Arrivant au village, je sautai de toit en toit et enfin, je trouvai la maison. Je vis ma mère qui attend sur le balcon de ma chambre, au deuxième étage.

Merde! Si elle est dans ma chambre, maman sait que j'ai passé la nuit dehors. Dès qu'elle me vit, maman s'affaissa pour que j'atterrisse sur le balcon. Une fois devant elle, je remarquai que ma mère s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche. Ah génial, elle va me demander où j'ai passé la nuit. Eh merde!

— Il y a une raison pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi à la maison? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu étais chez Tenten?

Oui, m'man, j'étais chez ma meilleure amie quand je devais sauver la peau de Naruto et celle d'Iruka. J'étais aussi chez elle quand j'ai massacré Mizuki et tout ça, habillée d'un pyjama blanc avec mon personnage d'anime préféré dessus (mais ça, on s'en fout, car personne ne sait c'est quoi dans ce monde!) Oui, mom, t'as entièrement raison!

— Ça change quoi? demandai-je plutôt.

— Ça change que j'aimerais savoir où tu as passé la nuit! s'exclama Lily d'un ton calme en tentant de réprimer sa colère, car je sais que tu n'étais pas à la maison et ton arrivée prouve ma théorie.

— Quoi, tu t'es inquiétée, c'est ça?

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit? Ma mère n'est pas du tout contente. Elle s'inquiète toujours pour moi quand je sors, la nuit, à cause de ce qui s'est passé, il y a cinq ans. J'ai beau lui répéter que maintenant, je suis une ninja et que je sais me défendre, m'man ne m'écoute jamais.

— Demande à Hiruzen, dis-je en soupirant, moi, je vais dormir, je suis crevée.

J'entrai dans ma chambre et vit du coin de l'œil, Lily sortir de la pièce. J'entendis ses pas dans les escaliers. Je paris qu'elle a une petite idée de mon escapade nocturne. Mais bon, je suis sûre aussi que maman va attendre la visite du Hokage dans le salon, car avec sa boule de cristal, il nous a peut-être entendu ou vu ce qui s'est passé plus tôt.

Bon, peut-importe, mes yeux se ferment tout seul. Je vais aller dormir. Finalement, je veux mon lit autant que Naruto veut son bol de nouilles.

XXX

J'ouvris les yeux tout d'un coup et je tournai la tête vers ma table de chevet. Mon téléphone avait vibré contre le bois et c'était ce bruit qui m'avait réveillé. Je repensai à mon rêve. J'y avais vu Naruto, c'est étrange. Était-ce une vision? Mais normalement, j'ai pas ça en dormant… Génial, même mon subconscient m'envoie des images de Naruto! Mais que veux-tu donc me dire?

Je décidai de laisser faire, car après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je préférai regarder les messages sur mon téléphone. J'en avais deux : un de Lee et l'autre de Tenten. Celui de mon meilleur ami me demande où je suis et où j'ai passé la nuit. Je lui réponds que tout va bien, que je suis à la maison et que l'endroit où j'étais importe peu.

Pour ce qui est du message de ma BFF, elle me demande si je voudrais m'entrainer avec elle, Lee et Neji. J'accepte avec plaisir, car je pense que j'ai assez dormi.

Soudain, je me souvins d'un détail important. Ah, maudit cerveau encore dans les vapes! C'est aujourd'hui que Sasuke va être placé dans une équipe. Sans oublier du dîner avec Naruto et Iruka. Bon, je vais attendre qu'ils finissent leurs cours.

Je sortis de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers. Je me pris de quoi à manger. Je vis Lee qui m'attendait. J'allais le saluer quand ma mère déboula dans la cuisine, le regard sévère. Oh merde! Maintenant, c'est sûr, elle est au courant de ma petite virée de nuit. Je décidai d'aller doucement.

— Salut, m'man. Ça va?

— Oui, ça va… Et toi, tu as bien dormi?

— Ouais… fis-je, un peu confus.

Elle hésita avant de continuer, mais enfin déclara d'une voix calme et déçue :

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais partie aider Naruto?

— Quoi, t'étais avec Naruto? demanda Lee, confus.

Merci, mom! Moi qui voulais être discrète!

Je soupirai et leur expliquai :

— J'ai sauvé sa peau de Mizuki. Il allait le tuer et Iruka était quasiment mort et enterré. Je pouvais pas le regarder sans rien faire.

— C'est qui déjà, Mizuki?

Je me tapai le front en entendant la question de Lee. Des fois, il est rien d'autre qu'un idiot, tellement que je me demande comment je fais pour l'endurer depuis toujours.

— Tu as bien fait et je suis fière de toi, mais j'aurais voulu que tu m'en parles, me répondit Lily en ignorant mon meilleur ami.

— J'étais crevée, je voulais aller me coucher.

— Tu as pas mieux comme raison? lâcha maman, les poings sur les hanches.

— D'accord. Je voulais pas en parler. Tu sais comme moi pourquoi les habitants du village le détestent.

— Oui, je sais et je suis contente que ça soit pas ton cas. Ce pauvre petit ne devrait pas vivre ça. Si je pouvais, je l'adopterais.

Wow! C'est le temps des révélations, ce matin, on dirait… Ouais, je sais. Elle est cool, ma mère, mais je me demande si elle exagère pas un peu… Ok, je peux comprendre. Son mari est parti et est jamais revenu. Donc, il est un peu normal qu'elle veuille un autre enfant.

Je décidai de changer de sujet, car la situation devenait mal à l'aise. Et quand c'est le cas, j'ai tout le temps peur que Lee dit une connerie qui malheureusement, rappelle de mauvais souvenirs à ma mère. Il fait pas par exprès, mais c'était quand même très chiant.

Alors, je lui parlai de l'entrainement. Quand j'eu fini de parler, elle nous proposa de venir nous rejoindre plus tard tout en sortant de la cuisine. Oui, ma mère a l'habitude de faire ça, car voyez-vous, par mesure de sécurité, elle est ma sensei. C'est aussi pour la même raison que je suis seule dans mon « équipe ». Tout ça, car j'ai un père Uchiwa. La misère! Mais merde, je suis une fille comme tout le monde! Ma foi, je comprends pas pourquoi on a voulu me mettre autant de mesures de sécurité!

De nouveaux seuls, je me tournai vers Lee.

— Bon, on y va?

— Je te suis, me répondit-t-il.

— Oh et en passant, Mizuki était l'autre professeur qui travaillait avec Iruka, mais évidement, tu as fini par l'oublier. Mais c'est pas important.

Et on sortit de la maison sur cette note un peu mal à l'aisante.

XXX

Sur la route vers le terrain d'entrainement de l'équipe de Gai Maïto, Lee ne cesse de me féliciter pour mon « exploit », alors que moi, je lui somme d'arrêter, car il me tombe sur les nerfs. Oui, j'ai juste sauvé le village d'un fou malade mental, il y a pas de quoi en faire une légende.

— Mais tu vas te taire, à la fin? C'est pas si admirable que ça!

— Oh que si, ça l'est!

Comme je l'ai dit, il me tombe sur les nerfs. Dès qu'on arriva vers les trois piliers de bois et quand je vis Neji et Tenten, je faillis hurler de joie. Sinon, je me contentai de les saluer.

— Salut, vous deux!

Tenten me salua avec le même entrain et Neji se contenta d'hocher uniquement la tête. T'inquiète, Neji, je suis habituée à ce genre d'attitude avec Sasuke. Quoique, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit plus agréable avec nous, mais Neji est Neji. Espérons qu'il s'adoucisse en vieillissant.

Nous nous saluâmes mutuellement et nous commençâmes notre séance d'entrainement.

XXX

Ça fait une heure qu'on s'entraine et on est bien essoufflés. Entre temps, ma mère et Gai nous ont rejoint. Ah, ce cher Gai, c'est à la fois amusant et frustrant de l'écouter parler, sans oublier ses techniques au nom vraiment bizarre. Magnifiquement merdique! Je suis de l'avis de Tenten qui trouve que c'est exagéré. Oui, très exagéré... mais tout de même pratique! Mais ça, je me suis abstenue de le dire à voix haute.

— Arrête, tu veux?! Les techniques de Gai-sensei sont extraordinaires!

— Ok, lui, il en fait trop. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Rock Lee reste Rock Lee.

 **«** Hey, Laurence… **»**

 **«** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, cousin? **»**

 **«** Il y a un troupeau de files qui me reluquent en jouant aux hystériques! **»**

 **«** Encore? **»**

« Ouais et elles m'énervent! »

Il ne changera donc jamais, celui-là. C'mon, c'est juste des filles. C'est pas comme si elles allaient te manger!

« Oh, génial… »

« Quoi, encore? »

« Ce crétin de Naruto est trop proche à mon goût. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour dégager? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Proche comment? »

Sasuke m'envoya une image mentale…

Ok, il a raison, il est trop près. Environ cinq centimètres et ils… Je veux même pas y penser. Soudain, il me balança des jurons. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?

Bon, là, il est vraiment en colère et je veux savoir pourquoi.

« Calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Sasuke ne me répondit pas, m'envoya plutôt une autre image mentale.

Je faillis avoir littéralement une crise cardiaque en la voyant. Les autres arrêtèrent ce qu'ils font et m'observèrent en essayant de comprendre.

— C'est Sasuke? devina Lee.

Non, tsé, c'est le pape! Je hochai la tête en tentant d'ignorer mon propre sarcasme et je leur expliquai l'horreur mentale que j'ai « vu ».

— Naruto et Sasuke se sont embrassés!

— QUOI? s'exclama tout le monde.

Je confirmai d'un signe de tête.

« Pourquoi c'est à moi que ça arrive?! »

« Calme-toi. C'est probablement un élève derrière Naruto qui l'a accidentellement poussé. »

« Ouais, peut-être. Sinon, la bande de fille l'ont mis KO. Il a ce qu'il mérite. Mais, ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi qu'elles l'ont fait, j'aurais pu le faire moi-même? »

« Demande pas. C'est un truc de fille. »

XXX

Voilà qu'on clôt l'entrainement pour aujourd'hui. Je décidai de partir en ville pour rejoindre les garçons, mais je me rendis compte qu'ils n'avaient pas fini. Alors, je m'ouvris à Sasuke pour voir ce qu'il prenait autant de temps.

 _L'ambiance dans la classe s'est un peu améliorée, d'après ce que me montre Sasuke. Oui, maintenant qu'Iruka est là, ça s'est calmé pas à peu près. Merci, Iruka! T'es le meilleur!_

 _J'imagine que c'est le moment tant attendu où mon cousin va être placé dans une équipe. Je suis curieuse de savoir qui seront ses coéquipiers, contrairement au principal concerné qui, lui s'en fout royalement. Ah, ce mec, je vous jure! Des fois, le je-m'en-foutisme de Sasuke_ _me_ _tombe vraiment sur les nerfs! Mais bon, Sasuke, c'est Sasuke, hein?_

 _Ce qui est bien avec le don qui nous relie, Sasuke et moi, c'est qu'on peut aller dans la tête de l'autre et observer par ses yeux ce qui se passe. Nous ne possédons pas exactement l'autre, nous ne faisons que s'abriter pour observer et l'autre est en pleinement conscient. D'où la phrase « je m'ouvre à Sasuke. ». Disons que c'est un peu difficile à expliquer, mais imageons Voldemort et Harry dans Harry Potter, c'est un peu le même principe, mais c'est possible des deux côtés et non d'un côté et que l'autre ne le sait pas._

 _Alors, Sasuke sait que j'observe ce qui se passe par ses yeux. En fait, je suis la seule personne qu'il laisse faire ça, après tout, il n'y que nous deux qui avons ce don._

 _Donc, pour revenir au présent, Iruka commence à nommer les noms depuis environ cinq minutes, mais Sasuke n'y prend visiblement pas attention. En fait, il attend seulement son propre nom et rien d'autre. Dans mon cas, un nom attira mon attention : Naruto Uzumaki. Je me demande avec il sera. Tout juste après, Iruka prononce le nom de Sakura Haruno. J'entends aussitôt le cri de joie de Naruto et le soupire de découragement de la jeune fille._

 _Apparemment, cette dernière ne veut pas être avec lui. Dommage, moi, je l'aurais accepté sans hésiter. Sasuke, tous les autres et moi-même attendons le troisième nom avec émotions partagées, dont la curiosité pour moi et j'imagine pour les autres et l'ennui total habituel pour mon cousin._

 _Finalement, Iruka relâche la tension présente dans la pièce en révélant le troisième coéquipier : Sasuke Uchiwa. Et à ce moment-là, c'est le tour de Naruto de soupirer et Sakura, de hurler de joie. À mon avis, elle est une de ses nombreuses animatrices. Sasuke, lui, n'afficha aucune émotion, comme d'habitude._

 _«_ _Ça alors, t'es avec Naruto!_ _»_

 _«_ _Et tu trouves ça drôle?!_ _» s'énerve-t-il._

 _«_ _Et Sakura à l'air pas mal, non plus._ _»_

 _«_ _Arrête de te payer ma tête! C'est agaçant._ _»_

 _«_ _Tu es agacé? C'est nouveau, ça? Enfin, une émotion!_ _»_

 _Il se tait, probablement en train de me fusiller du regard mentalement. J'éclate de rire._

 _«_ _Bon, d'accord. J'arrête. Mais estime-toi heureux. Tu as l'air d'avoir une bonne équipe. Ce qui est pas mon cas, n'oublie pas._ _»_

 _«_ _Ouais, c'est vrai que tu as toujours voulu avoir des coéquipiers._ _»_

 _«_ _Voilà du bon sens pour une fois! Et Sasuke, sois gentil avec eux où tu auras à faire à moi!_ _»_

 _«_ _Tu sais bien que je peux rien te refuser._ _»_

Je repris donc contact avec la réalité et je dis à Lee et les autres que je vais en ville.

— Pourquoi? demanda Lee.

Il tient à savoir, lui! Mais je ne vais pas lui donner satisfaction!

— J'ai un rendez

— Avec qui?

What the hell?! J'avais tort, il a vraiment envie de savoir! Attendez une minute! Est-ce qu'il est amoureux de moi et je ne l'ai jamais remarqué? Non, voyons donc! C'est presque mon frère! Argh! Je sais plus! Et c'est justement pas le moment d'y penser! Je décidai donc de lui dire la vérité.

— Je dois voir Iruka, ça te va? dis-je un peu sèchement.

Je partis donc avant qu'il me réponde. En même temps, je ne voulais pas le savoir.

— Ah, les mecs! soupirai-je, frustrée.

XXX

Me voilà de nouveau à sauter sur les toits du village. Ça en devient une habitude, aujourd'hui. Je trouvai le restaurant sans problème et sauta sur son toit.

— Salut, Laurence! me salua Iruka.

Je me retournai pour trouver, au moins un bon trois mètres en-dessous de moi, un Naruto tout sourire et Iruka, comme à son habitude, en m'envoyant la main tout en me souriant aussi, trouvant probablement drôle le fait que je suis arrivée par la voie des airs.

Faut croire qu'ils sont arrivés avant moi et je leur en suis reconnaissante qu'ils m'aient attendu. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas comment j'ai pu arriver la dernière. Peut importe! Je suis là, c'est tout ce qui compte!

Je descendis du toit et je pris place aux côtés de Naruto, tout en les saluant.

— Salut, Naruto. Ça va bien? lui dis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Ouais, tant que j'ai mes ramens, tout va bien!

Ouais, je vois ça. Mais je doute quand même un peu. Donc, je l'examinai discrètement pendant qu'il mangeait son… deuxième bol ou je rêve!? Wow! Le cuisiner, Shiriku lui-même, se tourna vers moi et me demanda ce qui je voulais prendre. Je pris la même chose qu'Iruka, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

C'est alors que je décidai de demander à Naruto la question qui me chatouillait les lèvres depuis… je sais plus trop.

— Que s'est-il passé, en classe? As-tu vraiment…

Naruto s'étouffa sur sa bouchée et je regrettai aussitôt ma question. Iruka, lui, afficha un regard voulant dire « qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait? ». Disons qu'Iruka est au courant pour mon don. Alors, il se doute bien que je sais quelque chose que Sasuke m'aurait dit. En effet, il ne faut surtout oublier qu'Iruka n'était pas présent quand ça s'est passé, alors il est un peu normal qu'il veuille avoir des explications.

Naruto garda évidement le silence, ne voulant rien dire à Iruka. Ce dernier se tourna vers moi, en quête de réponses.

— T'inquiète pas, Iruka. Il n'est rien arrivé lors de ton absence.

Iruka me fixa. Le regard que me jeta mon ami en ce moment même veut clairement dire « je sens que tu me dis pas tout, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques. »

Je regardai d'abord Naruto, qui afficha un air soulagé voyant que je l'avais pas trahi, peut importe comment. Je crois bien que je lui ai sauvé la vie. Ça m'apprendra à ne pas réfléchir avant de parler.

Je me perdis dans mes pensées pour purger ma honte et j'entendis d'une oreille Iruka conseiller à Naruto d'aller rencontrer son nouveau sensei avec Sakura et Sasuke.

— Tout va bien aller, Naruto, le rassurai-je de mon mieux.

— Parle pour toi! Imagine sa surprise quand elle a vu sa mère, répliqua Iruka en se tournant vers Naruto.

— C'est quand même toi qui m'a foutu la honte devant tout le monde. Tu parles d'un ami! rétorquai-je.

— Tu sais bien que c'est le Hokage lui-même qui l'as voulu.

Naruto nous regardais à tour de rôle en tentant de comprendre.

— Ton sensei, c'est ta mère? me demanda-t-il finalement.

Je n'ai aucune difficile à comprendre pourquoi c'est cette partie qu'il a retenu.

— Oui, soupirai-je, ennuyée.

— Mais au fait, qui sont tes coéquipiers?

Voyant que je n'allais pas lui répondre, Iruka lui expliqua.

— Elle a n'en a pas. Mais rassure-toi, ça arrive qu'elle part en mission avec une autre équipe de sa cohorte. Même moi, je l'ai accompagné de nombreuses fois.

— Je devrais pas me plaindre que je suis avec Sasuke, puisque toi, tu n'as aucun partenaires, réalisa Naruto.

— C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Merci, Naruto! le remerciai-je, les joues en feu tout en souriant.

Après un au revoir et une promesse qu'on ferait des missions ensemble, il partit rencontrer son maître. Je décidai donc de finir mon bol.

— Maintenant, tu comptes m'expliquer?

— T'expliquer quoi?

— Je sais que Sasuke t'as montré ce qui s'est passé pendant que je n'étais pas là.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Il fallait bien qu'il me prévienne.

— Alors, dis-moi.

— Qui te dis que je ne veux pas trahir Naruto, tête de linotte!

— Je lui dirais pas que c'est toi. Bon, tu craches le morceau.

Je lui expliquai alors ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il me lâche avec ça et finalement, Iruka comprit.

— Je vois pourquoi tu ne voulais pas m'en parler. Mais je dois avoir que j'aurais adoré assisté à ça! répliqua-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

— T'es un prof, je te rappelle! dis-je en le frappant.

Je finis donc mon repas et je payai la note. Je dis au revoir à Iruka et je repartis rejoindre Tenten, qui m'attendait pour une petite virée de shopping.

XXX

J'appris plus tard que le sensei de Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura est Kakashi Hatake, l'ami de longue date tournant un peu trop autour de ma mère et toujours en train de lire un livre pervers.

J'eus un texto de ma mère me disant que je devais la rejoindre chez mon grand-père pour une nouvelle mission, cette fois-ci, juste elle et moi.

Il faut croire qu'il se passe plein de choses en quelques heures, un sermon qui se transforme en aveu, le premier baiser de Sasuke et Naruto — et je sens que ça sera pas le dernier! — et le fait que le sensei de mon cousin est nul autre que Kakashi. Je me demande ce qui est le pire? Ma vie de ninja est pas de tout repos.

* * *

Mot de fin de chapitre_

Voilà. En espérant qu'il vous a plus et qu'il était pas trop long!

On se revoit pour le chapitre 4 ! ) _


	5. Chapitre 4

Salut!

Je sais que ça été long. J'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers mois, mais je suis décidée à vous sortir un nouveau chapitre de ma fanfic de Naruto.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4

L'épreuve des clochettes

Me revoilà en mission! Cette fois-ci, seule avec ma mère. Heureusement, il s'agissait d'une mission à Konoha même, donc cela ne devrait pas me prendre toute la journée. Je dois aller chercher des manuscrits importants dont Hiruzen a besoin et je dois le faire discrètement. Pourquoi on me l'a demandé à moi? De un, je ne suis pas difficile en matière de mission et de deux, grâce à mon jutsu d'invisibilité, il est impossible de me faire repérer. C'est quand même un peu évident.

Les manuscrits étaient situés dans un entrepôt un peu à la lisière du village. Maman restait à la porte pour faire le guet pendant que j'allais à l'intérieur pour y récupérer notre butin.

Au moment que je suis sorti, j'ai montré les manuscrits à Maman. Elle a hoché la tête et, sur un accord commun, nous nous sommes mises invisibles et nous sommes parties vers le village.

XXX

Une fois revenues, nous sommes allées porter les manuscrits à Hiruzen. Maman nous laissa seuls, prétextant aller faire le ménage à la maison.

Je me tournai vers Hiruren.

— Tu as besoin de moi pour autre chose?

— Non, c'est bon. Tu es libre de partir. Oh et si cela t'intéresse, Sasuke et son équipe rencontrent Kakashi en ce moment même. Ils s'apprêtent à faire une petite épreuve pour voir s'ils ont les capacités de suivre leur Sensei.

— Ok, répondis-je, non sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Alors, j'en déduis que je peux leur faire une petite visite?

— Évidemment. Après leur épreuve. Cela te serait utile d'aller les rencontrer. Étant donné que tu es seule, il te faut des amis en qui tu as confiance. Oh, j'allais oublier. Ils effectueront leur première mission demain. Tu voudrais les accompagner?

Argh! Il me saoûle avec ses rappels de '' tu es toute seule, il faut que tu y fasses avec cette éventualité'' et tout ça. Mais Hiruzen a quand même raison sur un point, je dois me faire des amis pour pouvoir partir en mission avec eux.

J'acceptai sa proposition et salua Hiruzen d'un hochement de tête. Je partis vers ma maison. Une fois arrivée, je montai dans ma chambre et en profitai pour m'ouvrir à Sasuke.

 _Je reconnais_ _les toits de la ville derrière Katashi. Donc, ils sont_ _toujours en train de parler. En effet, à ce moment-là, c'est au tour de Naruto, à notre gauche de se présenter. Il ajoute en même temps ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il déteste. Les ramens… Mais comme c'est pas étonnant…_

 _« T'as fini ta mission à ce que je vois?» me demande Sasuke._

 _« Oui, et d'ailleurs, Hiruzen m'a permis d'aller vous faire coucou tout à l'heure. Après votre petit exercice. »_

 _« Tu sais quoi à propos de cet exercice?»_

 _« Si je te le disais, ça gâcherait la surprise, non?»_

 _« Mais tu sais très bien que je déteste les surprises. »_

 _« Oui, je sais. »_

 _Soudain, j'entends_ _plus rien venant de son esprit. C'est le signe qu'il s'est mis à parler à haute voix. J'en déduis qu'il se présente. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être étonnée par ses propos._

—Mon nom est Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste? Rien de particulier…

 _Il n'ose pas dire que je suis la seule personne qui compte beaucoup à ses yeux. Mais c'est le cas, car, je suis sa seule famille qui lui reste. Il ne s'attend pas vraiment avec Maman ou avec les Lee. Depuis qu'Itachi est parti, ce n'est qu'à moi qu'il fait confiance. Et_ _pour ce qu'il déteste, la liste est longue. Mais cela ne me dérange pas qu'il le dise pas sur tous les toits. Il reste Sasuke. Pourtant, je suis quand même rassurée qu'il m'accorde sa confiance. Après tout, je suis un peu comme sa grande sœur._

— Mes loisirs; ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en parler. Quant à mes projets, je dois restituer l'honneur de ma famille et de mon clan. Et il y a quelqu'un qu'il faut que je neutralise.

 _Qu'il faut qu'il neutralise? Je dois avouer que j'en avais aucune idée. Sasuke n'est pas du genre à s'extasier devant l'avenir. Surtout à cause de mon don de voir dans le futur._

 _« Désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé. Je sais depuis tout ce temps qui t'as vu, cette nuit-là. »_

 _« Je vois. En effet, je te l'avais jamais dit. Ni à toi ni à personne d'autre. »_

 _« Je ne t'en veux pas. Il arrive qu'on se cache des choses, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Je compte le faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait. Sans parler de son acolyte pour ce qu'il t'a fait aux bras. Mais ça, tu pourras te venger toute seule, j'imagine. »_

 _« Ouaip. À cause de lui, je crève de chaud chaque nuit avec mes bandages. »_

 _« Écoute, je crois pas que ton père va revenir. Tu le savais déjà, je pense. C'est à nous le faire. »_

 _« Je sais bien. Nous le ferons au moment venu, mais pour l'instant, concentre-toi sur ton entrainement. On se voit tout à l'heure. »_

Je revins à moi. Eh ben, qui l'aurait cru. Il ne pensait qu'à se venger de _lui_ alors que moi, j'étais encore plongée dans ma peine qu'il nous ait trahis. N'empêche, Sasuke était un vrai Uchiwa. Je vais l'aider à réaliser son projet. Je veux parler bien sûr de restaurer l'honneur de son clan; de notre clan. Ainsi d'aider Naruto. Le rêve que j'avais fait le montrait comme étant un Hokage. J'aimerais l'aider à atteindre son but et que tout le monde l'apprécie à sa juste valeur.

XXX

J'arrivai au moment où Naruto tentait une attaque contre Kakashi. Je me souviens de cet exercice : celui des clochettes. Le Sensei avait accroché à sa ceinture trois clochettes argentées.

Une fois, j'étais venue avec Maman et il m'avait mis à l'épreuve. J'avais réussi à récupérer la clochette en même pas cinq minutes. Avec mon don d'invisibilité, Kakashi n'a pas pu me repérer. Sasuke sentit ma présence. Il me laissa m'ouvrir à lui.

 _« Ce n'est pas fini, à ce que tu peux voir.»_

 _« Il faut que t'ailles chercher une clochette, c'est ça?»_

 _« Oui. Tu l'as déjà fait, il me semble.»_

 _« En effet.»_

 _Soudain, je vois Kakashi disparaître._

 _« T'as vu ça? » me lança-t-il._

 _« Ouaip. C'est une technique pour_ _faire diversion.»_

 _« Technique de Permutation. C'est évident.»_

 _« T'as raison, il s'agit bien de cette technique. Elle consiste à quoi ? »_

 _« Elle consiste à substituer un animal ou un objet à la place de son corps pour faire croire qu'on ait été touché. Ce qui permet de riposter, alors que l'ennemi baisse sa garde. »_

« _Ce qui s'est passé là, commençai-je, c'est que Kakashi a pris la place de l'un des clones de Naruto._ »

 _« Comme ça, non seulement il a pu esquiver son attaque, mais en plus il a retourné la technique de Naruto contre lui-même.»_

 _« Tu es un bon observateur, Sasuke. Ça te serait utile. »_

 _« Je dois avouer que ce qui me serait utile c'est ton don d'invisibilité. »_

 _« Je le sais bien que c'est pratique. » m'exclamais-je._

 _Et ensuite, je vois par les yeux de Sasuke que Naruto a fini par voir une clochette par terre. Il se dirige en courant en ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier s'il vient pas d'ennemi ou si c'est un piège. Parlant de piège, Naruto se retrouve la tête en bas, les pieds retenus par une corde._

 _« Ah, mais quel idiot! s'exclame Sasuke, avec son humeur habituelle. Il se précipite pour aller la chercher et il se fait prendre dans le piège.»_

 _« Je vois. Il s'en est pas aperçu. En temps normal, cela aurait été fatal pour lui.»_

 _« En effet. Cet imbécile ne se rend pas compte que ses actions ont des conséquences.»_

 _« T'inquiètes, je suis sûre qu'il va apprendre un jour. Au fait, j'y pense, tu crois que j'ai le droit de te soutenir comme je le fais?»_

 _« T'es en moi, je vois pas ce qu'il a de mal. Après tout, personne ne s'en rend compte. »_

 _« Pas bête. »_

 _« Le revoilà. »_

 _Je sens soudain les muscles du visage de Sasuke se contracter par la détermination. Il est sur le point de passer à l'attaque._

 _« Une ouverture… »_

 _Il se positionne, des shurikens et des kunais à la main._

 _« Il est environ à 7 mètres de toi. Tu devrais l'avoir de là. Essaie d'y aller vers la droite. »_

 _« J'ai une meilleure idée. »_

 _Alors, Sasuke lance ses mini-missiles en direction de son Sensei, directement devant lui. Les armes miniatures entourent Kakashi de tous les côtés._

 _« Il a enfin baissé sa garde. »_

 _« T'es sûr de toi. J'ai un doute.»_

 _Mais à ma grande surprise, les armes atteignent leur cible sans que ce dernier s'en rende compte. Non, ça ne se peut pas. Il était tellement occupé de parler à Naruto qu'il a pas vu venir les shurikens et les kunais de Sasuke? Mais quand même, tu peux pas battre un prof comme ça?_

 _« Si_ , _ça peut arriver. Quand t'es super doué.»_

 _« Je vois ça…» répondis-je, pas vraiment convaincue._

 _En effet, je me dis que le vrai Kakashi va surgir de nulle part et que finalement, c'était juste un clone_ _ou encore, qu'il fasse une permutation avec un rondin de bois. Une de mes techniques préférées._

 _Soudain, j'entends Naruto nous lancer :_

J'y crois pas! Il a été touché par les shurikens. Hey, Sasuke? Tu ne crois pas que t'ai allé un peu fort?

 _« Il a pas tort. Mais c'était un très bon lancer. Mais il a toujours un risque que ton ennemi utilise une technique de permutation à ce moment-là.»_

 _Pour confirmer mes paroles, nous voyons que justement le corps que Kakashi disparait dans un nuage de poussière et qu'à la place, un rondin de bois apparait pour prendre les coups à la place de la victime._

« _Je me suis fait avoir, reconnais Sasuke en changeant de place, Merci pour le tuyau. »_

 _« Pas de quoi, vieux. »_

 _« Je crois comprendre. Il a fait exprès de baisser sa garde pour pouvoir me localiser. Je suis trop bête. »_

 _« Pas nécessairement. Peut-être un peu trop déterminé. Mais ce n'est pas de notre faute, nous sommes des Uchiwas.»_

 _Il s'arrête et reprend :_

 _« Au fait, il est rendu où? T'arrives à le trouver avec ton chakra? »_

 _« Il a trouvé ta coéquipière, Sakura. »_

 _Au même moment, un cri de la jeune fille se fit entendre. Sasuke se retourne._

 _« On dirait la voix de Sakura. »_

 _« On dirait. C'est la seule fille dans le coin. »_

 _« Mais au fait, comment tu fais ça? Cela a un rapport avec ton invisibilité?»_

 _« Pas vraiment. J'arrive à capter les cellules des autres corps environnants, mais je le maitrise pas si bien que ça. J'ai pu trouver Sakura, car elle est toute proche. Et j'ai pu trouver Kakashi par la même occasion.»_

 _« Hum… Très utile ça. »_

 _Soudain, Sasuke sort une corde de son sac et entreprend de faire un piège. Je ne dis rien pendant qu'il s'exécute pour pas qu'il perde sa concentration._

 _« Je sens plus la présence de Sakura aussi proche qu'elle l'était avant. »_

 _« Comment ça? » me demande-t-il en finissant son piège._

 _«Comme si elle avait changé de place en un instant. Ainsi que Kakashi, mais ça, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il a du lancer un Genjutsu. C'est probablement à cause de ça que Sakura s'est retrouvée plus loin. Vois-tu, je ne peux pas la repérer à cette distance. Maintenant, explique-moi ce qu'est le Genjustu.»_

 _« Le Genjustu. C'est une sorte d'hypnose hallucinatoire. Pas étonnant que Sakura se soit fait avoir. »_

— Mais je tomberais pas dans ce genre piège.

 _« S'il a un problème, je serais capable de les détecter. Puisque mon grand-père utilisait beaucoup le Genjustu.»_

 _« Il était comme Rock Lee, n'est-ce pas?»_

 _« Exact. Oh merde!»_

 _«Je sais, il est là. »_

 _J'entends soudain la voix de Kakashi dans notre dos :_

— On en reparlera quand tu auras pris une clochette.

« _Il est derrière toi. À peu près 3 mètres, à côté de l'arbre.»_

 _« Merci pour l'info..»_

— Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, Sasuke, _continue Kakashi en s'avançant._

 _Mon cousin se tourne vers lui à ce moment-là. Ah, mais je rêve, il lit en marchant et en faisant son cours. J'hallucine._

 _« Bon, réfléchis à la stratégie que tu vas utiliser. Oublie pas le risque constant de la permutation.»_

 _« Compris. »_

 _Les deux se font face et j'entends patiemment la suite des événements. Soudain, je sens le dos de Sasuke s'arquer pour aller chercher une arme dans son sac._

 _«C'est ça que t'as décidé de faire? Bien. Voyons comment il réagit.»_

 _Sasuke lance ses armes en direction de Kakashi. Ce dernier saute hors de leur trajectoire._

— Tu ne m'auras pas en m'attaquant de front.

« _Tu te souviens quand je suis allé poser ce piège?»_

 _« Ouais, j'osais pas te parler, car je me disais que t'avais un plan. C'est le cas, apparemment.»_

 _« Alors, regarde ça. »_

 _Sasuke affiche un sourire à Kakashi et saute pour aller couper la corde de tout à l'heure. Le Sensei, quant à lui, glisse jusqu'à l'arbre et évite par la même occasion d'autres kunais._

 _Soudain, Sasuke apparait derrière lui à la vitesse de l'éclair et lui décroche un coup de pied au visage._

 _« Wow! Good job, vieux!_ _Il t'a pas venu venir cette fois!»_

 _Mais Kakashi se saisit de la cheville de Sakuke et entreprend de le renverser vers le sol. Mais mon cousin riposte en lui décrochant un point, qui se fit arrêter par celui de Kakashi._

 _« Essaie de lui décocher un coup de genou.»_

 _Suivant mon conseil, son genou s'élance vers le visage de son professeur, mais ce dernier l'arrête. Sasuke se trouve maintenant la tête en l'envers. Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais j'ai quand même mal à la tête._

 _« Et maintenant, je récupère une clochette.»_

 _Le geste de sa main ponctue ses propos, mais Kakashi recule juste à temps._

 _« Pas grave, le rassurais-je. Tu vas réussir. »_

Pas mal. Je reconnais que tu es plus fort que les deux autres.

« _Je vais tenter une technique.»_

 _« Vas-y.»_

 _Sasuke se met à faire des mouvements avec ses doigts à toute vitesse. Nous nous mettons à dire les signes ensemble._

 _«_ _ **Cheval. Tigre…**_ _»_

 _« Tu vas lancer le Katon?»_

 _En effet, il se met en position et lance la formule de la technique :_

 _ **Katon, technique de la boule de feu suprême.**_

 _Je regarde vers Kakashi. À son regard surpris, j'en déduis qu'il s'y attendait pas. Ça ne m'étonne pas finalement que Saskuke ait décidé d'utiliser cette technique. Il est un Uchiwa, il maitrise cette technique comme un pro. Dans mon cas, j'ai jamais été capable. Maman m'a entrainé avec ses techniques, car faut croire que je suis compatible avec les siennes seulement._

 _La flamme apparait, rouge et lumineuse, et se dirige vers Kakashi. Voyant que le feu recouvre le prof au point qu'on le vois plus, je sens la fierté m'envahir et je m'exclame :_

 _« Yay! Ça c'est mon Sasuke! Une bonne petite boule de feu pour impressionner ton prof!»_

 _La flamme finit par disparaître._

 _« Il s'est enfui!» lâche Sasuke._

 _« Ok, reste vigilant.»_

 _« En arrière? En l'air? »_

 _Il se met à regarder partout comme s'il était paniqué. En fait, je crois bien que c'est le cas. En effet, effectuer sa meilleure technique pour ensuite se rendre compte que cela a rien donné, c'est assez paniquant ou frustrant. Ça dépend._

 _« Calme-toi. Avec la boule que tu lui as montrée, il va probablement aller mollo avec toi.»_

 _Soudain, je sens ses cellules en dessous de nos pieds. Avant que j'ai peu avertir Sasuke, Kakashi lance à haute voix :_

— Juste sous tes pieds…

 _« Merde. Bouge-toi! » m'écriais-je, surprise._

 _Mais trop tard, la main du prof jaillit du sol et agrippe la cheville de Sasuke. Je pourrais toujours utiliser ma technique d'invisibilité, mais je crois pas que je peux lui donner et lui, encore moins l'utiliser. Il faudrait que j'étudie cette possibilité._

 **Doton, technique de la décapitation**.

 _Un Doton? Il peut utiliser des techniques de terre? Eh ben, toute une révélation. Soudain, je devine ce que Kakashi allait faire. Je m'excuse auprès de Sasuke et me retire avant que mon cousin se fasse rentrer dans le sol par Kakashi._

Je repris possession de mon corps et alla rejoindre Sasuke et Kakashi. J'arrivai au moment que le prof se pencha à la hauteur de Sasuke qui avait le corps entièrement dans le sol. Les deux se tournèrent vers moi et Sasuke me lança :

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça?

— Je me disais qu'il fallait que je sorte parce qu'il allait te dire la dernière branche de l'art du combat.

— En effet. D'abord, le Taijutsu et le Genjustu. Ensuite, l'art martial ninja, troisième leçon : le ninjutsu.

— Ainsi, tu peux plus bouger. Est-ce exact, Kakashi?

— Oui.

Sasuke tenta à ce moment de sortir, mais comme je l'ai affirmé, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

— Pourtant, je dois avouer que tu m'as impressionné.

— Qu'est-ce que je te disais? Avec ta boule de feu, tu lui a tapé dans l'œil.

— C'est vrai. Tu as vraiment des capacités extraordinaires. Tout comme ta cousine.

Il me pointa et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire du sarcasme.

— Ah, arrête, Kakashi, tu vas me faire rougir.

— Mais comme on dit, reprit-il en se levant et en sortant son livre, le clou qui dépasse se fait taper dessus.

— Encore avec ce livre pervers?

Kakashi me lança un regard.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il s'éloigna et me laissa seul avec Sasuke.

— Ah, je suis pas assez fort pour le battre, maugréa mon cousin.

— Bah, tu sais, ça reste un prof.

— Mais toi, tu as réussi.

— En fait, je m'étais rendu invisible et il ne m'avait même pas remarqué, expliquai-je, ne me croyant pas si extraordinaire que ça. Je l'ai même pas frappé une fois.

— Ah bon? Ça doit être ton chakra. Vous les Kinari, vous êtes capable de dissimuler votre chakra aux perceptions des autres. C'est intéressant.

— Pas tant que ça. Maman et Hiruzen sont les seuls qui peuvent me repérer. Et Neji, quand il est chanceux.

— Vraiment?

Soudain, nous entendîmes des bruits dans les buissons et je sentis les cellules de Sakura tout près.

En effet, elle sortit et remarqua enfin Sasuke. La jeune fille ne semblait pas croire qu'il s'agissait du vrai Sasuke. En même temps, elle ne m'a même pas remarqué non plus.

— Hey, Sakura?

— Ah! Non! Au secours, c'est horrible! J'ai en face de moi une tête qui parle.

 _«_ Elle est sérieuse, là? _»_ soupirai-je.

 _«_ Elle a été soumise à une illusion, je te rappelle _.»_

Je tentai donc un geste vers elle, mais elle s'évanouit avant que j'ai pu prononcer le moindre mot.

— Je la croyais pas aussi sensible, lança Sasuke, consterné.

— Et moi donc.

—Pas grave. Vite, sors-moi de là.

— J'ai le Fûton, je vois pas comment faire pour te sortir de là. Mais attends…

Je m'approchai de lui et ferma les yeux en rejoignant mes doigts ensemble.

 **Aigle. Cheval.** **Loup. Fûton, technique du geyser.**

En même pas cinq secondes, Sasuke fut expulsé du trou et me tomba dessus comme une grosse roche. Étant surpris par ma technique, il a pas pu sauter plus loin et donc, il est tombé sur moi, qui étais trop concentrée pour me tasser. Magnifique…

— Merci de m'avoir tirée de là. Et sinon, c'est quoi cette nouvelle technique?

— Elle vient de Maman. Allez pousse-toi.

Sasuke se tassa et m'aida à me relever.

— Tu crois qu'il va revenir?

— Pas sûre pour Sakura, mais dans ton cas, je crois que t'as eu ton compte. Bon, il faut la réveiller.

— Je te suis.

* * *

Désolée de vous couper ça brusque, mais je me rends compte que ce chapitre est vraiment long. Je vous propose la suite de l'exercice des clochettes dans le chapitre 5.

À plus!

Gennaria xxx


End file.
